Leo Valdez and the Avengers
by CalmIsOverrated
Summary: Discontinued / (Villain for hire!AU) / Leo Valdez brought Calypso to New York after liberating her from her island. Soon after they opened up a repair shop/garage and lived like mortals. Perfect, peaceful, and normal right? Well then there's their side jobs... After a number of files are erased, SHIELD sends the Avengers to investigate and it doesn't go how they expect.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Leo**

.oO0Oo.

This is too easy. Stupid mortals. Puny security systems. Ha, Leo silently snickered as he continually bashed the mortals responsible for this supposed 'best security system'. Which contained some very classified information. The system he was hacking into, was in fact, none other than SHIELD.

Which stood for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcements, and Logistics Division. Yes, he, Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme, was gracing this facility with his (masked) presence.

As he dove deeper into their files and history any sympathy he had for hacking in was quickly diminished when he saw how they treated enhanced individuals. Which as a demigod with abilities he and his girlfriend fell under their 'danger' category. Then again he wasn't helping his case by erasing him and a few of his old friends from their data base.

But most demigods had enough trouble with monsters and didn't need a ton of agents bursting into their lives. He scoffed at the image of them trying- keyword; _trying_ \- to arrest someone like Annabeth, who was one of the smartest people he knew, demigod or no. She'd come up with every defense imaginable. If only she used that knowledge for good- but it wasn't like Leo had room to talk. He'd have to scold her for getting on their sights in the first place. Though he guessed her boyfriend was more likely at fault than her.

She hadn't even noticed, it'd been Piper McLean- yes _the_ Piper McLean- who'd contacted them with this job before she and the others went into hiding.

Thanks to all the inhumans causing trouble in the past couple years SHIELD was really cracking down on anyone with powers that stepped out of line. and since demigods were usually very powerful they had the motto of 'Shoot first, lock up later'. He'd gotten dozens of job requests to erase files from SHIELD. Even from some infamous (well, famous to him) Supervillains.

How they managed to hear about him he had no clue. It wasn't like Leo did many jobs anymore. At least ones were innocent people would die, that was behind him. Now days most were hacking into places for those who paid the most. Calypso went on the most jobs instead.

Piper wasn't even that bad, she was an accidental villain half the time. She didn't even mean to steal she would literally just ask. But SHIELD went after her last month and then she'd had to hurry to Camp to hide out for a bit. Imagine what they'd do if they caught wind of what Leo was capable of... He'd be locked up, killed, or simply used for their gain.

His fingers flew across the keyboard as he took down every defense SHIELD had up, and the constant clicking eventually paid off when... Aha! Here we are! Leo silently cheered as he found all of their files.

 **Nico Di Angelo**

 **Hylla Arellano**

 **Reyna Arellano**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Perceus Jackson**

 **Hazel Levesque**

 **Piper McLean**

 **Calypso L/N (No Last Name)**

 **Leo Valdez**

 **Frank Zhang**

There were more he didn't bother reading so he went ahead and deleted all of their information on his old friends.

As he finished up and made sure his presence couldn't be traced back here, he forgot one thing...

Classic, unhackable, paperwork.

.oO0Oo.

Leo blinked repeatedly as he cleared the sleep from his eyes. The smell of food from upstairs elicited a growl from his stomach. He yawned, stretched, then stood. His bare feet slapped on the cool floors as he trudged his way up from his basement 'office'. As in Calypso got tired of his constant typing and shoved everything into the basement in impressive time with her spirit Nymph powers.

"Mornin'," Calypso said with a smirk, "or should I say afternoon?"

Leo just grunted in response and trudged over to their custom coffee machine. He hit the 'nectar' button. Which added the godly drink to the bitter caffeinated beverage. When his 'Repair Boy' mug (gift from Piper) was filled he plopped down in his spot at the table.

Their kitchen was Country styled and reminded Leo of the one from when he lived with his mother in Houston. The dining room table was a light brown with an accented cloth over it, the kitchen bright and lively, a couple of small clay pots filled with herds and seasonings for cooking sat in the windowsill. Outside in their minute typical New York backyard was a garden filled with mortal plants. He took small sips of his drink and ate some of the food laid out on the table, which was a cheesy pasta of sorts.

"You're lucky it's the weekend," she shook her head at her boyfriend. She also noticed the bags under his eyes- something that happened when something stressed him out and he didn't sleep.

"I was up erasing SHIELD's files on us and the others. _Some_ people we know caused a bit of trouble- again- and somehow blew up another monument- again. So then they were the main suspects while they were after something," he explained then stuck out his tongue at the end. It didn't matter if he he was twenty-one or five he was just as immature as ever.

"What'd Jackson do now?" She asked deadpan, knowing it was usually old flame that always caused trouble.

"Actually it was the effort of our dynamic duo, the good ol' Percabeth. Or at least that's what Beauty Queen said," he smiled at the nicknames as the coffee and nectar began to take the edge off his generally crappy attitude. Calypso scoffed and took a bite the sandwich she'd made herself.

Officially as 'normal' as he could get with his astounding four hours of sleep, he stood. "We should probably head over to the workshop and get the work done so we can relax. At least until we get another job."

Calypso pursed her lips but nodded, she'd rather be tending to her garden but she also loved the workshop. And she was rather bored. "Let's get going," they both stalked off, heading towards their pride and joy.

.oO0Oo.

They arrived at a the worn down garage. It had three main parts. The area where they repaired cars, the front room where they worked on other machines people brought in, and the backroom. Or, what most people thought was the storage. It was actually their weapon building room.

It was Leo's favorite due to the fact he could blow things up and not be yelled at. The whole place was one of Leo's favorite things in the world. It reminded him of his mother's workshop. The smell of moter oil and rubber took his mind back to his happier days. But after Leo had been taken away he never saw it again. Only having fond memories of his old life.

They both went to work. Skillfully dodging around each other and working together like a well oiled machine as they finished up the weekend's work. Eventually they got bored with the mortal devices and started making the mythical weapons made of celestial materials. One's both camps and demigods would pay dozens of dracmas for.

 **At SHIELD**

.oO0Oo.

Coulson was confused... No, worse than that; he was concerned. How could over ten files disappear with no trace whatsoever? He had no clue. There _were no_ clues.

Except... What files _were_ missing? It was a stupid thing to obsess over, he had more important things at the moment. But that was with SHIELD. There were countless others that could investigate and deal with this. An idea popped into his head, not a good one, but an idea nonetheless. But _they_ could deal with it.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was going to be a long day if he had to convince them to help. For now he just had to convince Director Fury. Silently flexing the prosthetic hand he reached out and snagged some workers coffee. Who just looked back at him questioningly. He was going to need it more.

.oO0Oo.

"Fury, what is-"

Fury cut off the purple clad man, Clint or Hawkeye, by raising his hand to silence him.

Natasha sat next to Bruce- who was asleep with his head on the table- with her feet propped up on the table, pointed away from the sleeping man. Steve sat silently but there was curiosity in his eyes as they waited. Clint Barton was sharpening his arrows and grumbling at the fact he was here.

It was currently two in the morning- as it had taken all day to figure out what files were erased and to find the paper files- and they'd all been called in. When they argued he'd said it was an emergency... Apparently they needed to work on response time because they were still short one red and yellow member. As for Thor, he usually would be here but he was on Asgard at the moment with some sort of emergency.

Suddenly the door burst open making everyone but Fury, Natasha, and Bruce jump. Tony Stark aka Iron Man cleared his throat and calmly sat down in his chair inbetween Natasha and Bruce.

"Can we start _now_?" Clint asked- or whined- impatiently as he retrieved the arrow he'd dropped and returned it to his quiver. Bruce, who had been jostled awake when Tony decided he wanted to sit to his right, opened his eyes and lifted his head up to listen.

"Yes, now that you're _all_ here," he glanced at Tony who just smirked.

"What's the emergency?" Natasha asked talking for the first time since they'd entered the room and getting to the point.

"Last night a number of files were deleted from our database on possible enhanced individuals," he pulled out the files and set them on the desk in front of them. "A few of them are suspected terrorists and have been involved in mysterious circumstances and accidents. We have our main suspect, Leonard Valdez. Who is a genius with machines and computers."

Tony made a 'Psh' sound as he opened his file which contained a picture of a young elvish looking Hispanic guy who was smiling to something off-camera.

"Don't underestimate him, Stark. From the things I've heard he could be better than you," Fury aimed his words directly at Tony with an exasperated look that said 'don't-let-you're-ego-mess-this-up-for-once'. Not many people can make Fury annoyed or express emotions, and yet here Stark was...

"He's also been on the down-low for the past five years. He was in an accident when he was young, his mother was killed and that's when he was put on our radar. Then his mysterious girlfriend showed up out of the blue (hahaha you have no idea) when he disappeared for two weeks."

"Where is he?" Clint asked, skimming the pages and stopping on one picture of Valdez with a face splitting grin with his arm around a caramel skinned girl who was laughing at something that was said. Overall they looked happy and not really evil-ish. "'Cause this guy doesn't look like one who'd go for evil liars and shit. _Too smiley.._." He muttered the end and pointed to the picture. Tony looked deep in thought, the other with similar expressions.

"Clint," Fury snapped, "we are dealing with an unknown, possibly super-powered human. Who is right here in New York," Fury answered. "He owns a repair shop and garage to repair all sorts of machines and cars. Go there tomorrow and investigate."

.oO0Oo.

 _Okay so I've had this idea for a while now, plus a PJO-HoO/Marvel universe would be amazing. Plus Leo is awesome and I always love fanfics like these (honestly there isn't enough PJO/Marvel fanfics in my opinion) and my motto is 'Write what you want to read'. So I'ma be evil bwahaha. And write an evil (not cliche) Leo Valdez! Even better! A vilain for hire Leo! If you don't like I can write a cliche story about one of them being related to him- I might just do that anyways. Lol_

 _Warn me if this shit is OOC (out of character for you new fanfic readers) 'cause I'm still new at this._

 _And finally, last announcement (I swear): lot of events and things are different in this. Most are the same. Monsters still attack but demigods can use computers and phones. Mist does not exist. The war did not happen and the camps have been at peace with each other since forever._

 _And there is a slightly different backstory for Leo (sorry but our usual Leo wouldn't be a villain). But this story is mostly about Leo's experience with the Avengers. As much as I love Thor in PJO fanfics (especially as a fanboy towards demigods) he won't be in here_ much.

 _Time-line is before Age of Ultron._

 **(Word: 2,000. I think. I can't remember XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Leo Valdez**

.oO0Oo.

Leo was currently absorbed in his work, an old fashioned radio who someone was very attached to, it was like a pet project since he had nothing to do. Calypso was behind the counter boredly spinning in a chair. It'd been a busy Monday and somehow they thrived in a fast atmosphere. It was when it slowed down the two became bored. It was almost five, the time they usually called quits, the day was almost over and the atmosphere in the room was sluggish.

"I'm calling it. Let's go home, I don't think anyone's going to enter our show in the next five minutes," Calypso said while resting her head in the palms of hands.

"Yea-" he was cut off as someone entered the shop. They both paused as they heard the cheerful bell go off. Leo, hidden from view behind the counter huffed and continued working on his project.

"Can I see Valdez? I have a project for him," a monotone voice Leo knew from anywhere. He popped his head up, making Calypso roll her eyes. "Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"Chiron sent me. Something is happening at camp." Now that he had a look at slightly younger male he saw how much he'd grown. He also looked way healthier, his boyfriend was probably the reason behind it. His skin wasn't as deathly pale and sunken, instead a healthy olive color, his hair was longer and pulled into a ponytail in the back, black bangs hung over his eyes. His strange obsidian eyes were older and had seen more than any seventeen year-old's should.

"What is it, Nico?" Leo asked impatiently.

"This is something we need you for."

"You have _entire_ cabins of people far more talented than me. Surely there must be _some other_ god-spawn worthy of fixing your problems?"

"Come with me and Chiron will explain it," he said. It was then Leo noticed the shadows in the store starting to surround Nico's feet. Nico tilted his head to the side and held out his hand. A shadow disconnected from the rest and placed something in the teen's palm with a flash of silver.

"Shit," Leo cursed as he saw it, pieces connecting in his head. He even forgot about his wallowing for a second. _They have papers you idiot._

Nico looked at it with concern evident on his face. "What is it?" Calypso asked, she'd stayed silent the entire time.

"SHIELD..." He held up something to show it to them. It was a listening device with a silver eagle emblem on it.

"Wow, didn't know lil ol' me was worthy of their attention," Leo said his voice joking, but it didn't reach the rest of his face. Which was in a grim scowl.

"We should probably get going. The others are there too," Nico said tracing the wood on the front desk with his nail.

"Why are the others there?" Leo asked.

"Chiron's called us. _All_ of us. I was sent here to retrieve you two since Elizabeth said something is happening. She sent me here to investigate and bring you to camp," he then crushed the listening device in his hand and let it fall.

"Any clue as to what's happening? Have the gods said anything?" Calypso asked.

Nico shrugged and said, "No clue. Maybe someone better informed can tell you at camp."

He held out his hand and the two others grabbed it. In a shadowy flash they were gone.

 **With Avengers**

Natasha aka Black Widow was chewing gum boredly as she watched the shop from her eagle eye view on top of the opposite building where the culprit was said to work. She watched as a young Italian looking man walked in. They'd wait until he left to arrest this Leonard Valdez.

She had to admit, when Director Fury said someone hacd actually _hacked_ into SHIELD, deleted over a dozen files, and they'd only found out by chance she'd expected someone older or like Tony Stark the man also known as Iron Man. Not a twenty-year old who looked insanely immature... Okay maybe he was somehow like Stark.

They waited a few more minutes and the black haired man never left the shop. She checked the device she'd put in last night but only got static. When she voiced this they decided to enter.

It was empty.

"Did anyone see them leave?" Stark asked.

"No, the place was surrounded. If he left we would have seen," Clint Barton or Hawkeye said.

"How?" Stark asked, "FRIDAY can you find anything?"

"Tony, over here," Steve Rogers or Captain America said as he waved them over. He was kneeling on the ground in front of the desk. Next to him was the crushed remains of a SHIELD listening device.

Tony smirked. "So then... Anyone want some pizza?"

 **At Camp Half-blood**

The feeling of being dragged through syrupy ice ended abruptly. As soon as his sight returned Leo hugged his stomach tightly. Calypso was simply rubbing her temples and steadied herself to help chase away the dizzy feeling.

"Ugh. I will _never_ get use to that feeling," Leo groaned out. He slapped a hand over his mouth and gagged. Nico rolled his eyes at Leo's dramatic reaction.

Then again he'd always had violent reactions to extreme cold due to his powers- heat, not so much. While at his house during the winter he simply bundled up and stayed warm. Calypso would hand him a warm drink and they'd just enjoy each other's company. It was during winter Calypso handled _all_ of their 'nighttime jobs'.

Calypso helped her boyfriend stand straight then turned to Nico. "Lead the way."

She'd only been to camp a few times in the three years after Leo rescued her from the prison island she'd spent centuries in. She'd heard about Leo's time at the camp which he'd been at since he was ten until eighteen, before she came.

They walked towards the Big House, Leo could just make out Chiron and Mr. D sitting on the porch from afar. He squinted and he saw a mop of red hair. Elizabeth!

Elizabeth Dare was a mortal who had befriended Percy (quickly becoming more than just that). She had turned out to be a perfect candidate for becoming the Oracle. Annabeth's smug look at the fact Elizabeth had to stay a maiden was one that was legendary.

Leo had managed to get a picture before the frightening blonde threatened him with some very interesting forms of torture. Including locking him in a human-sized version of Chinese handcuffs and dangling him over Tarturus. _Not cool, Anniebeth._ He still had no idea where she got this stuff.

The god present, Mr. D, was passed out a Dr. Pepper can in hand. As the trio approached Chiron finally noticed them. "Ah! Leo, Calypso, come here. Me and Elizabeth just started, want to join in?"

"No, Sir. Nico said there was an emergency?" Leo asked but it sounded more like a statement, his dark eyes studying the man in the wheelchair. He glanced at Elizabeth who was watching with curiosity.

Chiron sighed. "Festus is acting up again."

Leo blinked. "Isn't there some other Hephaestus kid that can handle this? You dragged me all the way from my home just for-"

"Leo! That is _not_ all," the man was rubbing his temples in exasperation. _This seems to happen a lot when I'm around,_ Leo noticed amusedly.

"You can stay overnight if you wish. When you finish with Festus meet us at the Campfire tonight," Chiron said. Leo rolled his eyes at the man's obvious attempt to get rid of him and put him to use.

"Nah, we need to go back home. See you tonight, Caly," Leo said with a mock salute to her and Elizabeth before making his way to the forest. Where his adventures truly began.

.oO0Oo.

One thing Leo could never stand were bullies. Being small and scrawny for his age sucked. Clarisse was the worst and consistent.

This time she had been more creative lately. Going from simple teasing to near bullying. Avoiding her was becoming more difficult as he'd figured out.

Leo huffed and kicked a random pinecone- Wait a pinecone? He took in his surroundings for the first time. Where was he? The forest?

He only remembered being humiliated then just letting his feet take him wherever. He looked around for some sort of land mark in the quickly fading light.

A bubble of fear came up into his throat. Oh gods... They hated him. It was official. Screw those guys.

Muttering a few colorful curses in Spanish under his breath he was about to attempt to climb a tree to see if he could find camp or get directions before something glinted in the corner of his eyes.

One of the few things Leo couldn't resist was investigating something shiny. It was a really bad habit. He'd even taken from a few of the Hermes' kids who just happened to have a shiny piece of jewelry. No one ever knew it was him.

He left the tree and started walking towards the shining material. What he saw didn't make sense. There was a thick camouflaged cloth draped over a huge shape that was maybe 50 feet long.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was shining from afar.

A huge claw.

"Holy Hera Cows!" Leo rushed forwards and grabbed the cloth which was weighted. He maneuvered the camouflage off and gasped. It was beautiful.

A mechanical dragon. "Oh, my, gods!" It was like Christmas for Leo. He hurried to the dragon's head and noticed the scattered tools laying in the grass. They were rusted so Leo guessed it had been a while since the dragon had been visited.

Deeming the tools unfit but them being the only things he had handy he opened up the panel. To an inexperienced eye they wouldn't be able to tell what to start with but Leo wasn't. He quickly located the problems. He rewired a couple things, whoever had worked on it before was obviously an amateur.

He fixed the processing disk as best he could then popped it back in. He flipped the manual 'on' switch and the hum of magic and machinery flowed through the air. It seemed to make the air... Warm with its magic.

The ruby eyes opened and focused on Leo. The dragon made a happy sound, something akin to purring. Who knew- dragons purr.

"You need a name... You seem rather jolly. Joy?"

A head shake.

"Happy?"

The dragon shot fire in air in disapproval.

"Umm... Latin meaning maybe? Festus?"

This time Leo got a nod and a roar of approval. Festus the dragon.

He heard yelling from the woods. Search party. A sly grin overtook the Hispanic man's face. "How about we go for a little trip?"

.oO0Oo.

Leo sauntered over to the nest. The nest was what Leo had nicknamed the place where he'd found the dragon in the beginning. "Festus?" He called out. He heard a squeaking noise to his far left and Leo made a mental note to grease the dragon's joints.

"I'm right here, buddy. If you come out I'll get Chiron to bring out the chilli sauce and moter oil you love," Leo compromised.

Then his faithful mechanical companion showed. His bronze skin littered with burns that had left the metal black and bubbling. One ruby eye was missing, the other a crack down the middle. His wings weren't intact either.

"Holy shit, Festus! Who did this to you?! I'm going to kill them!" Leo yelled in shock and anger at the state of his dragon.

The dragon seemed to be trying to disappear into the woods. Leo's expression softened. "Not you, bud. C'mere Festus, I'll fix you up."

.oO0Oo.

Leo hated storms. This one was... Worse than normal. Festus' usual strong wing beats where uneven and fighting against the wind.

A particularly strong gust caused Leo to cry out in shock as he was nearly thrown from his seat on the mechanical dragon's back. The chilling rain didn't help. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the dragon's back. He could feel the engine humming and heating up underneath his body, everything working in overdrive.

If they didn't land soon Festus would burn out his circuits. His metal skin was starting to steam from the heat and even Leo could feel it start to gradually warm.

"F-Festus w-we g-gotta l-land," Leo managed to stutter out through his shivering. At least he hadn't stopped and didn't have hypothermia.

They were in the middle of nowhere and Leo's compass was busted, just swirling around in useless circles.

He shielded his eyes from the rain and he could make out a distant shape. "Festus! There," Leo yelled. He pointed in the dragon's line of sight. The mechanic roared while shooting the rain with his fire breath and making his way, slightly faster.

It took a moment for Leo to realize Festus was falling and not flying. His ruby eyes went dim and his head was smoking.

"No!"

He wouldn't be able to get them up before they crashed. Leo gave a shout of fright at the ground of the island he was sure wasn't there before came up to meet him then everything went black.

When he came to he was nearly positive he had... Splinters covering his entire back. A young woman's face entered his vision. "Are you okay?"

"You gooo f-falll... a-at a hundred-d miless... from the s-sky into a picnic tab-bllle," he managed between the sluring, pain, and shivering. She managed to get him up enough to drag him to her home.

.oO0Oo.

Leo managed to slip in mostly unnoticed other than Calypso. The sun had long since set. He slid into his seat next to her placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What'd I miss?" Leo whispered.

"Not too much. Chiron was talking with a few of the campers about possibly raising the defenses," Calypso said. "Know anything about that?"

"Yeah, Festus looked like he was blowtorched and then smacked with a godly baseball bat."

"Whoa."

Leo nodded in silence as the centaur- as he was no longer in his wheelchair- turned his attention to the campers. We believe something is stirring. The attack last Friday only served to prove we must improve our defenses."

He cleared his throat and was about to begin again when a startled yell cut him off. His brown eyes widened in concern then shock. Elizabeth was walking to the center, an Apollo child on either side and another trailing behind with a stool.

A green smoke escaped her nose, eyes, and mouth and the wispy old voice of the Oracle appeared.

" ** _Dormant monsters stir_**

 ** _While unknown threats rise_**

 ** _They rouse the ire_**

 ** _And make the forge_**

 ** _Through fire and iron_**

 ** _Will the battle be fought_**

 ** _And Earth's fate lay untold_** "

The entire camp watched in shock as Elizabeth then promptly collapsed.

.oO0Oo.

"One job, babe," Leo begged.

"No, we are not criminals, Leo," Calypso said softly.

"We need money or we'll never be able to open up our shop. Heck, we don't even have a house right now. It won't be that bad. We'll be in and out, they won't know what hit them," Leo said trying to show his point in a logical way Calypso couldn't refuse.

"Fine."

But then they took another job... And another... And so on...

Until it became a nightly thing they did every now and then. A relaxing break between their mortal lives and their mythological duties.

.oO0Oo.

Nico shadow traveled them to their little house's living room in Manhattan. Leo yawned and Calypso looked like she was going to start pacing like a caged animal.

"I'm hungry, I think we had some pizza in the fridge," Leo stated while stretching, it had been a long day. By the time they'd gotten home it was about three in the morning.

"Pizza? Really, Leo. How can you be hungry at a time like this?" Calypso chided.

"I'm sorry but any time is pizza time, Caly," Leo start walking towards their kitchen. He turned on the light and opened his fridge. _Where'd the pizza go?_ Leo could have sworn there was leftover pizza from dinner the other night.

Frowning, he turned around and nearly jumped out of his socks while cursing in several different languages. In his kitchen were four people. The brunette was eating a slice of _his_ pizza with a cocky smirk on his face.

He backed up, wide-eyed in shock. Right into the arms of the tallest blonde which were inhumanly strong; no matter how hard he struggled. This was the moment Calypso entered. She took in the scene and her almond eyes narrowed.

"We're bringing you into SHIELD custody," the woman with short red hair stated with an authoritative voice, confirming their suspicions. These were the Avengers. In their kitchen. Eating _Leo's_ pizza.

.oO0Oo.

 _I would like to add... Calypso ages like a human (or demi-god) but only because she wants to. She can't look sixteen and be dating a twenty-one year-old. And!... In this Leo was ten when his mom died then he joined CBH. He was eighteen when he discovered Calypso's Island. So he's been with her for over three years currently._

 _I actually need help. I need another super smart villain. (Why?) No reason. But it can't be Loki... (Why?) 'Cause he's norse and he'd never do something as foolish as the crap that's about to go down which I have almost figured out._

 _Word: 3,000 Crap guys, that's the longest chapter I've written for a fanfic. Don't get used to it, I'm too lazy most of the time to write this much._

 _Thank you to all who Followed, Favorited, or Reviewed! (Seriously you reviewers amazing people. So I decided to spit out another chapter before this weekend ends... I only update on weekends btw. Plus I'm just having a really good week in real life.)_

 _~Reviews~_

 _Memeraii: Thank you~_

 _WeylandCorp 4: Thank you too~_

 _Middlemist1: Desiree: *From... Somewhere.* So you wish, it so it shall be. Me: Desiree, they didn't say 'wish' and this isn't your fandom. Go back to the GZ already._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Leo Valdez**

.oO0Oo.

They all stared at each other for a few minutes before Calypso's voice rung through the room like a shrill bell. "Excuse me?!"

They all looked slightly shocked, except the red head. She looked to be pretty skilled at hiding it if she was.

They glanced at each other and Tony put the rest of _Leo's_ pizza in his mouth. "Listen short stacks," he said which didn't make any sense since Calypso was the same if not taller height, "You two did something bad so we're taking you in. Capishe?"

They didn't give them much of a choice. Steve already had Leo constrained and the Natasha put a hand on her arm as a way of saying 'you're caught'.

The two exchanged a look. They'd become quite good at communicating without words during nightly excursions when they couldn't to afford to verbally communicate. They both knew some sign language and morse code as contingencies.

They allowed themselves to be taken in... For now. More for the sake of learning about their enemies than anything.

.oO0Oo.

Turns out young adults can be _extremely_ uncooperative and difficult. Especially villains who act like children and didn't seem to care that they were in the Avengers Tower, in an extremely fortified cell capable of holding Hulk, sitting across from a dangerous ex-assassin who was trying- keyword trying- to interrogate them. In fact Tony was only half listening to the recordings but he was pretty sure they were listing off plans for their next date! How old were these guys?

He didn't even notice when Natasha, looking frustrated, stepped out of the room rubbing her hands over her face. "Nothing!" She whispered harshly coming to stop near the monitors that watched the interrogation rooms.

Clint, who knew her best and this was more than annoyance, moved closed and rubbed a hand on her back.

"It was like being a ghost around those two. They're skilled at ignoring and deflecting, I'll give 'em that," she crossed her arms in thought. "Has Fury been called?"

Clint shook his head. "Uh, not yet. I'll do th-"

"Not yet. I want to know who these two are. Fury has to know more than us or he would have investigated long before now. I don't like secrets," Tony interrupted

"Yeah the kid managed to hack into SHIELD, delete his files, and no one knew. We only found out by chance," Clint began. "I admit it, I'm curious. There must be more going on with them than we thought. If we call Fury he'd just take them in and put them away for good. Like what other crimes have they done?"

Natasha didn't say anything but Tony took that as an agreement. Steve and Bruce nodded as well.

"We'll watch them in turns, there's no telling what they're capable of," Natasha said.

"You think those kids are capable of breaking out of a Hulk-proof room?" Clint asked.

"Unknown threat," Bruce started, "unknown strength. Now we just need someone to-"

"Not it," Clint said.

"I'll do it," Tony said leaning against the wall. At their stares he huffed. "Why not? I can watch them. It'll be easy. They act like children for god's sake."

"Fine, I'm going to bed," Clint said, leaving the room. The others followed after him with similar missions and Tony went to his lab.

.oO0Oo.

"It's wrong," Leo said looking up at the camera from his chair. He had a small machine in his handcuffed hands as he leaned back.

Tony stared, momentarily surprised speechless at Leo's sudden words. He turned on the speakers. "Um, excuse me. But what?"

"You're _doing_ it wrong, Stark. The wiring, it's all sorts of messed up," Leo shrugged then snickered. Calypso looked both amused and bored out of her mind. This must of not been new then.

Tony looked at the circuits of his rocket booster and was both shocked and not to see he was right. But how did Leo see him to know?

"How did you know that?"

"Magic," Leo wiggled his left hand which wasn't holding his 'project' that Tony couldn't see.

"Yeah and I'm Hulk. How did you do that?"

Calypso seemed to be snickering, not so bored now.

"Come here and find out," Leo wiggled his eyebrows in a challenge of sorts.

Tiny paused. "I will," he put down his tools and started walking towards the duo's cell ignoring the latino's look of momentary shock.

Calypso was full on giggling while Leo was complaining. "Oh, come on. I didn't think he'd actually do it."

Tony opened the door and casually sat down besides Calypso. "So, how'd you do it, string bean?"

"First, don't call me that. Second, mind your own beeswax, tin can," Leo responded with an eye roll as he kicked his feet up onto the table.

"Calypso?"

"He's spying on you," Calypso said and looked boredly at her fingernails.

"Traitor! I thought we were in this together!" Leo screeched dramatically.

"That's called _marriage_ , Leo," Calypso said coolly, "til then, I owe you nothing." Leo glared lightly but it went unnoticed.

There was a story to that, Tony was sure, but he could ask later. "So, how'd you do that?" Tony asked, mind going back to the task at hand.

Leo held up a small device that looked like phone screen except it was showing a live feed from Tony's- _his_ \- workshop. Tony put his head in his hands. Calypso patted his back. "We searched you though! You had no devices or supplies whatsoever," Tony said. He looked truly befuddled.

"You're not the first and certainly not the last to have this happen," she said, though with a small smile. "People are often confused, annoyed, or both with Leo, in fact Leo is the same way often times."

Leo just glared at Calypso like 'Why?' Then he turned back to Tony. He smirked as the confused older man try to make sense of the situation. In truth how he did it was his magic tool belt. It was spelled to never show anyone what it was and to be unrevomable- too many bad experiences with that...

Tony paused and interupted his thoughts. "Stay here."

"No, I was going to go stroll around," Leo replied propping his chin up with his hand tilting his head. Calypso laughed again.

Tony rolled his eyes and left the room but came back a minute later with a part of his older Iron Man armor. As Leo examined it there was a spark of amazement in his eyes.

"I once tried to make Iron Man armor. Caly stopped me before I could finish," he said as he began taking it apart and figuring out how it worked.

"It's true. But he's really bad about leaving his things around. Have you ever stubbed your toe against a metal boot? Not fun," she confirmed.

Tony started laughing. "You actually sound like Pepper."

They chatted for a while. Every time Tony would slyly try and steer the conversation towards them they would deflect. Eventually Tony's phone rang and he _finally_ left.

"Did you find it?"

"Yep, now all we have to do is wait for the perfect time to escape," Leo said, he yawned. "Tomorrow maybe."

.oO0Oo.

Somewhere in the city of New York, in a chamber underneath the city the Greek monsters were gathering. Gathering strength, ready to strike. There were at least five-hundred.

Several snake-like monsters and reptilian humanoids, including two gorgons and several people with snake tails for legs.

A few legions of undead. Eidolon ready to possess. Hellhounds and other such creatures. Cyclops ready to destroy demigods... And maybe a few buildings. There was a herd of centaurs, equipped with all manners of sharp and dangerous party supplies.

They were a growing army with more species than anyone- even a child of Athena- could name off.

The titans were all standing near three figures and one voice rose above the others and demanded silence from the chattering and sparring crowd. "I believe it is time to begin phase one. Send the warnings to our little godlings. It's time for war."

.oO0Oo.

 **BOOM!**

Leo jumped in his seat from where he'd dozed off after Tony'd left after the sound of an explosion and glass shattering.

"Caly, what was that?" Leo asked, sleep making his throat croaky.

"I don't know," she said, sweeping a strand of her brown hair which was in a falling apart messy bun. Which she didn't usually allow given that she kept it together with magic.

She quickly released them from their restraints with magic. She summoned a shaky image to see what'd happened. They watched as the Avengers ran out of the tower. Then it adjusted and was showing outside the tower where Tony and Sammy were attacking the harpies while the others were shooting useless mortal weapons at the other plethora of flying creatures. Leo suppressed a wince as Iron man took a particularly hard hit to shield a child.

"We need to help them," Calypso said looking at Leo with urgency in her eyes.

Leo's eyes shot up. "I won't!"

"If we don't they'll die!" Calypso said, crossing her arms. "Think about the pedestrians. It's our fault they're here!"

"I don't know about you but I can't disguise my demigod presence," Leo huffed.

"They. Will. Die." She motioned to the swirling image. One of the only rules they'd had when they started doing petty thefts were to never kill- maim maybe- but no allowing killed at their fault.

Leo groaned because he was _not_ going to win this argument. "Okay, fine. Let's do this," Leo said while taking out a bronze hammer out of his magic tool belt. "I am not doing this for them. I'm doing it because Harpies are pricks."

"That's the spirit," she said back sarcastically while patting him on the back. She then brought out celestial gold throwing knives out of thin air and strapped them to her sides in reach. She unlocked the door with the wave of her hand and they raced out.

As soon as they cleared through the empty lobby, all civilians in the tower had gone for cover, the creatures screeched- there was about fifteen, maybe twenty- and dove towards them. The Avengers let out several shouts of surprise, yelling for them to get out of the way.

Then, to everyone's surprise, except maybe Calypso and Leo, they began to start taking out monsters left and right. Leo smacked any that got close enough with the bronze hammer as a distraction then shot with white hot flames from his fingers. Calypso was throwing around small golden blades quicker than the eye could see. The only thing that signaled her blades hitting their marks was a screech then a puff of monster dust. Then she call them back with her spirit powers to throw again.

Soon after Leo shot the last one he turned around. During the fight they'd managed to cover themselves, the Avengers, and any nearby pedestrians that were still around with the gold powder. Leo thought he saw Tony bending down to take a look at it out of the corner of his eye.

The rest of the Avengers looked at the Duo. Leo his bronze hammer and a few flames flickering within his curly mess of hair. Calypso had golden knives she'd been throwing then called them back to her with some type of telekinesis. Like Thor did with his hammer. Her hair was flying and her eyes shone with adrenaline.

"I guess we have some explaining to do, huh?" Leo said, with an unidentifiable look at having all the Avengers gaping at him. Calypso looked had a darker more protective look on her face as she stood by his side fingering the gold blades. She looked about ready to stab the nearest person, who was Hawkeye.

"Ohhhh yeah," Tony confirmed drawing out the word.

Leo yelped a strangled 'Run'.

.oO0Oo.

 _Do you like Calypso's weapons? I do, they're... Fun! If you were wondering she did something similar to the Egyptian thing the Kanes do. Any weapon suggestions for either?_

 _Only **one** chapter this week. If you want more of the Avengers take a look at my other book._ _I'm still writing the plot to this one so just hang on okie? I might go back at some points and tweak the chapters a bit even._

 _Word count is: 1,800_

.oO0Oo.

 _Thank you to all who Followed, Favorited, or Reviewed!_

 _~Reviews~_

 _TheRainbowMarshmallow : Sorry I didn't get to your review on the previous chapter because I publish a couple minutes before you commented. And tysm! I do in fact plan on continuing this and ending when it's finished, so no worries!_

 _booklover2098 : Thx!_

 _Guest Silvy : Much thanks._

 _Guest EATMORECEREAL : I'm glad! Love the name btw!_

 _james.bianchi99 and Guest : Oooh! Thanks. I haven't read the book with her in it in a while._

 _Guest : That is perfect. Doctor Doom will work in this quite well :)_


End file.
